Many electronic mail programs allow a user to set a signature line that is automatically added at the bottom of the e-mail before it is sent. The content of these signature lines often include information such as the sender's contact information in the form of phone numbers, tie lines, email addresses or etc. The signature lines may also include other information such as the sender's job title, physical address or privacy policies regarding to content of the particular correspondence.
Traditionally, to alter the signature line a user must access some type of setup menu in the e-mail program and manually alter the signature line. The use of a particular signature line may be required or otherwise appropriate depending on the destination of the e-mail or the content of the e-mail.
If an e-mal program has provisions for a user to select from a group of signature lines, the user must still access some type of setup menu and manually select the desired signature line. This process is generally inefficient and time consuming. When an e-mail designates multiple recipients, the use of a particular signature for a particular recipient becomes very time consuming, as the particular recipient signature line the user wishes to use for a designated recipient must be manually associated with a particular e-mail or group of e-mails.